Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme
by PortgasDLisanna
Summary: Elle avait les yeux d'un bleu profond qui rappelaient la couleur de l'océan une nuit d'été éclairée par la lune. Son sourire pouvait effacer les larmes aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient apparues, et lorsque son regard pétillait de malice, votre coeur se serait, et dans votre ventre naissaient des papillons prêts à s'envoler. Ses yeux étaient le reflet de son âme.
1. Chapter 1

Je suis dégoûtée. J'ai perdu tous les chapitres sur mon ordinateur, à cause d'une fucking version défectueuse.  
Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive, et autant vous dire que j'ai le nerfs ~ Mais bon, passons.  
Voici une fiction que j'avais commencée il y a assez longtemps sur mon portable, sur le mémo ( et autant vous dire que la limite maximum de caractères me faisait bien chier ). Du coup, j'ai décidé de la poster, car elle prenait un peu trop la poussière à mon goût.

Donc voilà voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ~

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Rencontre, coup de pied circulaire et rateau.

Nous étions sur une petite île de West Blue perdue quelque part au milieu d'une mer agitée.

Malgré le temps peu propice à ce genre d'activité, une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années observait l'océan d'un regard que l'on aurait pu qualifier de mélancolique. Elle passa lentement une main dans ses cheveux bruns rebelles et des fossettes apparurent sur ses joues colorées de taches de rousseurs encore pleines des rondeurs de l'enfance. Elle souriait de cette manière qui aurait pu attendrir une bête enragée. Elle était heureuse. Car pour la première fois en quinze ans, quelque chose se passait dans la vie très tranquille de Portgas D Lisanna.

Elle secoua lentement la tête, comme pour se défaire de cette mélancolie qui s'était emparée de son être lorsqu'elle regardait la mer. Elle avait aperçu au loin un bateau, qui s'approchait au fil des minutes de plus en plus de Baterilla. Un bateau qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, mais dont elle avait entendu parler.  
Sa soeur, Rouge, âgée de 31 ans à l'époque, lui avait parlé d'un certain Gol D Roger qui avait fait chavirer son coeur, une journée de printemps durant laquelle elle était allée vendre ses fleurs sur l'île voisine.  
Alors bien sûr, au début, toute femme qu'elle était, Rouge avait refusé de céder aux avances de ce " goujat sans aucune manières bien qu'ayant un certain charme ".  
Mais Rouge avait vu ses barrières céder une à une lorsque le pirate lui avait fait la cour en bonne et due forme, et s'était mis à genoux devant elle.  
Entre temps, ledit Roger était devenu le roi des pirates, rien que ça !

Lily exhala, un soupir lui échappant. La vie avec ces pirates n'allait vraiment pas être de tout repos. Elle déprimait déjà à l'idée de voir sa maison réduite à l'état de décharge.

Des cris parvenant du port pouvaient déjà se faire entendre, et la jeune fille se releva avec lenteur, tentant de repousser au maximum le moment de la rencontre. Elle chassa une poussière imaginaire de sa robe et emprunta le chemin menant au village.  
La tension, mais aussi l'impatience étaient palpables dans l'air, en ce jour de pluie.  
Elle put apercevoir sa soeur sous un parapluie noir ( NDA : une chauve-souris aimait un parapluie... bon ok je sors ). Elle semblait au premier abord ne rien ressentir, mais ses yeux emplis d'excitation la trahissaient.

**- Lisanna, tu es enfin rentrée !**  
**- Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi, j'étais juste sur la falaise.** Soupira la jeune brune.  
**- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas un temps à mettre le nez dehors !**

La cadette sembla réfléchir un instant avant de déclarer d'un air suffisant :

**- Certes, mais que fais-tu dehors, dans ce cas ? **

La blonde ne trouva rien à répliquer, et son regard se perdit vers l'horizon tandis que sur son visage s'étendait une rougeur significative.

**- Bon, ils foutent quoi, il faut pas deux heures, pour débarquer ! **

Avant que l'aînée n'ait pu répliquer, le seigneur des océans se montra à la proue de l'Oro Jackson, et... manqua de tomber latête la première en descendant les marches.

**- BWAHAHAHAHA ! Et c'est ça ton roi des pirates ? Incapable de placer un pied devant l'autre même en etant sobre ! Qu'est-ce que ca doit être au lit ! Et puis vu son âge, il doit être rouill...**  
**- Portgas D Lisanna Maria Stella, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter de débiter autant de co... d'inepties. **

Car, contrairement à sa soeur de 18 ans son aînée, Lily était loin d'être prude, et son franc parler en offusquait plus d'un.  
Le pirates finirent de débarquer et se précipiterent vers Rouge afin de rencontrer " celle qui avait fait chavirer le coeur de leur capitaine.  
Elle ne prêta pas attention à leur baratin, avant que son nom ne fut prononcé.

**-... et voici Lisanna, ma soeur. **

Entre temps, ils s'étaient réfugiés dans la taverne, et elle sentit une trentaine de regards se braquer sur elle.

**- Euhm... salut. **  
**- Aha, elle est mignone la gamine ! **

Autant vous dire que le pirate qui avait dit ça s'était retrouvé à l'autre bout de la salle, une énorme bosse sur le crâne dû à un coup de pied circulaire bien placé.

**- Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Une. GAMINE !**

Sur le coup, tous se retrouvèrent bouche bée devant le tel répondant de la gam...- pardon - de la jeune fille.  
Puis ils éclatèrent de rire avant de retourner à leurs occupations qui consistaient à pioncer, manger, et se saouler.

De son côté, Shanks ne savait plus quoi penser. Il hésitait entre aborder cette charmante demoiselle, et rester à sa place. Finalement, le jeune mousse décida de rester à sa place, ayant peu envie de tenter sa chance à ce moment-là. De plus, la " gamine " lui faisait un peu peur, même si il n'oserait jamais l'avouer.  
Il n'empêche qu'elle était vachement sexy dans sa petite robe noire. Il la lui enlèverait bien, à l'occasion.  
C'est sur cette pensée peu catholique que le jeune homme s'endormit, épuisé, après avoir perdu une fois de plus un concours de boisson contre son capitaine.

Cette fête fût la plus mémorable de tous les temps, et resta gravée dans l'esprit de ceux qui y participèrent.  
Elle dura six jours et six nuits, jours durant lesquels Shanks aborda plusieurs fois Lisanna, et se fit rembarrer plusieurs fois. Les hommes burent jusqu'à plus soif, mangèrent jusqu'à plus faim, et firent l'amour jusqu'à n'avoir plus rien dans les... ( NDA : comment ça c'était pas prévu dans le scénario ? M'enfin... ).

La fête se termina un matin, signant par la même occasion la fin des pirates de Roger.  
Les adieux furent déchirants entre les compagnons, mais chacun savait que cela se finirait comme ça un jour ou l'autre. Tout le monde versa plus ou moins de larmes, mais chacun était heureux, car ils savaient que leur aventure n'aurait pas pu se finir mieux.

Seuls trois personnes manquaient à l'appel : Shanks, Baggy, et Lisanna. Car aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, les trois joyeux lurons s'étaient liés rapidement d'amitié.

Ils s'étaient réunis en haut de la falaise surplombant l'île, pour un dernier adieu. Chacun était face à la mer, préférant garder le silence.

Ce fut parla la première.

**- Dites les gars, vous allez faire quoi maintenant ? Je veux dire... c'est quoi votre rêve ? **

**- Moi,** répondit Shanks, **je veux être libre, et vivre plein d'aventures avec mes nakamas. Je veux devenir plus forts, pour protéger ceux que j'aime !**

**- Moi,** reprit le clown, **je veux être riche, réunir un trésor aussi beau que le One Piece. Et surtout, devenir fort, très fort ! Peut-être même le nouveau roi des pirates. **

**- Et toi, Lily ?** Demanda le roux, curieux de savoir pourquoi elle posait cette question.

**- Je veux devenir la femme la plus forte, et la plus libre du monde ! Je veux pouvoir crier mon nom partout où je vais, et imposer le respect. Je veux pouvoir rendre ma mère fière de moi, pour que son sacrifice n'ait pas été vain. **

**- Alors devient ma première nakama, Lily !**

Lisanna eut l'air surprise de la réaction du jeune mousse roux un peu machiste sur les bords, mais ne répondit pas tout de suite.  
Quand elle le fit, elle ne sembla pas prendre conscience du pétrin dans lequel elle s'embarquait.

**- Si tu veux, Shanks, mais pas tout de suite. On se fera bouffer, si on part maintenant. Reviens me chercher le jour de mon anniversaire, dans cinq ans ! D'ici là, je serai devenue plus forte, beaucoup, beaucoup plus forte ! **  
**- Super ! Tu jures, hein Lily !**  
**- Ouai !**

Et ils repartirent pour de nouvelles aventures, chacun séparément, des projets en tête pour l'avenir.  
Pendant deux ans, Lily s'entraîna d'arrache pied, ayant le meilleur entraîneur possible : Gol D Roger lui-même.  
Alors certes, il n'était pas très doué dans tout ce qui était technique, mais excellait dans la pratique. C'est donc pendant un de ses entraînements particulièrement intensif que Lily parvint à débloquer le haki des rois.

Roger l'entraînait depuis maintenant 6 mois sans relâche, et la jeune femme était à bout de nerfs, sans aucun doute. C'est donc durant un bon pétage de câble qu'elle impressionna le vieux loup de mer - pas si vieux que ça étant donné qu'il n'avait pas dix ans de plus que Rouge -.

Lisanna se battait maintenant depuis une heure contre un adversaire infatigable, et en avait assez de ne pas progresser ( bien que l'amant de sa soeur affirmât le contraire ). Ses coups portés sans aucun effet ne faisaient qu'augmenter son sentiment d'impuissance.  
Elle relâcha donc toute la pression accumulée depuis ces derniers jours, voire semaines.

**- MAIS J'EN AI MARRE BORDEL DE MERDE.**

En deux coups de cuillère à pot, ce fut réglé. La brune suivit un entraînement encore plus intensif qu'avant, visant à lui donner une maîtrise des trois hakis quasi-complète.

Mais un jour où elle revenait de sa torture quotidienne, sans Roger qui était on ne sait où, la cadette trouva la blonde effondrée.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Avait demandé Lisanna, inquiète.**

**- C'est Roger, il s'est rendu à la marine ce matin, il ne voulait pas me le dire mais il était très malade et... je suis enceinte !**

Trop de nouvelles d'un coup.  
Elle tenta d'assimiler les informations que Rouge lui communiquait, sans toutefois y parvenir correctement.

Soudain, la réalité la frappa en plein visage. L'homme qu'elle avait finir par considérer comme un grand-frère, ou même comme un père, allait se faire exécuter.

**- Dans combien de temps ? **

**- Une semaine.**

**- Où ?**

**- L-logue town. Mais Lily, ne tente rien !**

**- Il est au courant pour le bébé ? **

**- Oui.**

**- J'y vais ! Où est rangée la barque ?**

**- Dans le hangar du vieux Bill, sous la bâche bleue. Mais que vas-tu faire ?**

**- Dire aurevoir à ce crétin malepoli. **

Et elle claqua la porte, laissant derrière elle la seule chose qui comptait désormais : sa grande-soeur et son futur enfant.


	2. Chapter 2

Vuala vuala, c'est parti pour le deuxième chapitre !  
Merci à TrefleV et Tsukii-ai pour leurs reviews !

« Les rêves d'un homme ne meurent jamais »

* * *

La traversée prit plus de temps que prévu, et Lisanna ne put ni parler à Roger comme elle l'espérait sur le fait que l'enfant à naître était en danger de mort, ni lui dire aurevoir convenablement. Elle put cependant lui adresser un dernier regard, ainsi qu'un doigt d'honneur et un " et l'aurevoir, c'est pour les chiens ? " avant qu'il ne monte sur l'échafaud, et sentit ses barrières céder une à une.

Il souriait. Il gardait la tête haute, sans jamais baisser le regard. Non, il n'allait pas mourir. Car un homme ne meurt pas tant que l'on ne l'oublie pas.  
Les larmes devalèrent ses joues, et ses genoux s'entrechoquèrent, ses jambes menaçant de lâcher.  
Elle ne devait pas craquer, pas maintenant. Pensa-t-elle.  
La foule hurlait, manifestant sa haine. D'autres pleuraient. Sur la place, Lisanna put voir les compagnons du seigneur des pirates pleurer sa perte.

Alors qu'elle allait partir,l'amiral en chef Kong prononça l'habituel discours, qui parut bien fade à côté de l'homme agenouillé.

- Gol D Roger, vous êtes condamné à mort par le gouvernement mondial pour acte massif de piraterie. Avez-vous quelque chose à dire avant de mourir ?

- Les rêves sont comme le temps, rien ne peut les arrêter ! Et il en sera ainsi tant qu'il y aura des hommes prêts à donner un sens au mot liberté.  
Mon trésor, le One Piece ? Je vous le laisse si vous voulez. Trouvez-le ! Je l'ai laissé quelque part dans se monde.

Et il mourut avec le sourire. Le regard plein d'espoir pour l'avenir.

Lily se retourna et essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues. Elle ne devait pas être triste. Elle devait être courageuse !  
Elle flâna dans les rues pendant plusieurs heures avant de rentrer dans un bar , le Gold Roger.

Elle poussa la porte et eut la surprise de voir le bar plein, et les hommes, des pirates, certains faisant partie de l'équipage de Roger qui faisaient la fête.  
Ils la dégoutaient. Ils faisaient la fête alors que leur capitaine venait de mourir ?

**- Oh mais c'est la petite Lisanna ! T'as pas changé gamine. Allez viens !**  
**- Pour la derrière fois, je ne suis pas une gamine, merde ! **

C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle utilisait son haki sans le contrôler. Elle devait vraiment mieux le maîtriser, ou elle risquerait de blesser ses proches, dont Rouge qui attendait un enfant.

Elle fit demi-tour et claqua la porte au nez de tout ces goujats. Elle devait voir quelqu'un, et ça urgait.  
Sa première idée fut de faire un tour à la prison de la marine, mais elle n'y trouva personne. Elle apostropha un jeune homme aux cheveux gris et aux yeux orageux.

**- Excuse-moi, mais saurais-tu où je pourrais trouver Garp-san ?**  
**- Non, désolé, mais vous pouvez toujours aller voir près de l'échafaud. **  
**- Merci. **

Elle se dirigea donc vers le lieu indiqué, et aperçut le héros de la marine en pleine discution.  
Dès qu'elle croisa son regard, elle feint de se sentir mal et put lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille.

**- Retrouvez-moi au quai 14 dans une demi-heure, on doit parler gosse. **

Il eut l'air surpris, mais acquiesca.

**- Oh merci monsieur, sans vous je serais tombée !**  
**- Ce... ce n'est rien. **

Elle poursuivit sa route vers le quai, lieu du rendez-vous indiqué.  
Une heure plus tard, Garp était là.

**- Pourrais-je avoir des explications ? Qui êtes-vous au juste, mademoiselle ?**

**- Portgas D Lisanna, enchantée. Je suis la soeur de Rouge.**

**- Rouge... euhm... Rouge... j'ai déjà entendu ce nom-là quelque part** dit-il en se décrottant le nez. **Ah ça y est, je sais ! De quoi vouliez-vous parler ?**

**- J'ai cru comprendre que Roger avait plus ou moins confiance en vous, donc qu'il vous avait mis au courant pour le bébé ?**

**- Oui.** Fit-il avec son habituelle voix bourrue. I**l me l'a confié. Mais la marine a des doutes, ils ont prévu d'exterminer tous les enfants ayant moins de deux ans, ainsi que les enfants à naître sous un an sur Baterilla. Et ils ne laisseront personne sortir de l'île !**

**- Et merde... Les habitants du village ne diront rien, j'en suis certaine. Mais comment faire ?**

**- La seule solution serait de repousser le terme de la grossesse.**

**- Combien de temps ?**

**- Eh bien... j'imagine que l'île sera sous surveillance pendant au moins un an et...**

**- Attendez, vous voulez la tuer ou quoi ? C'est impossible !**

**- Au minimum 12 mois. Ils se feront tuer tous les deux sinon. **

**- Personne ne peut survivre à cela... **

**- J'en suis conscient. Voici mon numéro d'escargophone personnel, appellez-moi lorsqu'il naîtra. Je prendrai régulièrement de vos nouvelles.**

**- Mais comment ...**

Et il partit sans se retourner. Lisanna était franchement perdue, d'un côté elle voulait que l'enfant vive, car il était l'hériter de la volonté de Roger. Mais elle ne voulait pas que sa soeur meure, elle était la seule personne qui comptait pour elle, à présent !

Elle repartit le lendemain et accosta une semaine plus tard, dans la baie de Baterilla. Rouge l'accueillit, un air résigné sur le visage.

**- Garp a appelé. Je veux sauver cet enfant. Roger l'a confié à Garp, mais garde un oeil sur lui.**  
**- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est ce que je comptais faire. **

9 mois passèrent, et les massacres se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents. Les villageois ne disaient rien, et ceux des villes alentours n'étaient au courant de rien.

La grossesse de Rouge n'était pour l'instant pas visible, la jeune femme n'ayant pris que quelques kilos.

Puis ce fut 12 mois qui passèrent, et déjà les exécutions se faisaient moins fréquentes.  
16 mois, et il n'y eut plus un seul marine sur l'île.  
Rouge refusait d'accoucher, voulant mettre son enfant à l'abri, et ayant peur que des marines débarquent, ayant appris sa liaison avec Roger.

Puis 18 mois, et enfin vingt mois.  
Vingt mois que Rouge portait en elle la graine de l'espoir, le fruit de son union avec Roger.

Lisanna ne pensait plus à s'entraîner, car depuis quelques jours Rouge subissait de violentes constructions qui l'empêchaient même de bouger.  
En revenant de la falaise, Lisanna trouva la meilleure amie de sa mère, le médecin de l'île et deux infirmières rassemblés autour de la future mère.

Lily se précipita vers eux, inquiète.

**- Que se passe-t'il ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?**

**- Le travail a commencé. Mais j'ai bien peur que...  
**  
**- Laissez-moi la voir.**

Elle poussa toutes les personnes présentes autour du lit et s'agenouilla près de sa soeur.

Lisanna était aujourd'hui âgée de 18 ans, et sa soeur de 35 ans.  
Trop jeune pour mourir. Bien trop jeune.

Elle prit la main de sa soeur, et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

**- Tu vas pas mourir, hein grande soeur. Dis moi que tu vas pas mourir !  
**  
**- Lily... Tu sais très bien que...  
**  
**- Mademoiselle, laissez-nous faire notre travail, s'il vous plaît ! Sortez, nous vous appellerons.  
**  
**- Non, je reste ici !**

Lisanna tint donc la main de sa soeur pendant qu'elle mettait au monde l'enfant.

**- Un dernier effort, mademoiselle Rouge ! **

Cela faisait déjà trois heures que le travail avait commencé, et Lisanna ne sentait plus sa main depuis bien longtemps.  
Enfin, le nouveau-né poussa un cri strident.

**- C'est un garçon ! Comment souhaitez-vous l'appeler ?**

**- Il s'appelle Ace, Gol D Ace. C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu.**

Entre temps, Garp était apparu, après avoir reçu l'appel de Lisanna.

**- Donnez-le moi, Rouge.**

**- Vous en prendrez soin, n'est-ce pas Garp-san ?  
**  
**- Vous pouvez comptez sur moi, Rouge-sama. Je veillerai sur lui comme un grand-père le ferait pour son petit-fils.  
**  
**- Garp, où l'emmenez-vous ?** Questionna Lily.

**- Sur l'île de Dawn, au mont Corvo. Tu pourras venir le voir, bien sûr.  
**  
**- ...  
**  
**- Laissez-nous seules, s'il vous plaît.  
**  
**- Mais Rouge, vous avez besoin de soins !**

- S'il vous plaît...  
  
**- Bien.**

Les deux jeunes retrouvèrent donc seules, tentant tant bien que mal de contenir leurs larmes.

**- R-rouge... tu vas mourir, n'est-ce pas ?  
**  
**- Oui... je veux que tu prennes de ses nouvelles souvent, et que tu veilles sur lui Lily. J'ai passé de merveilleux moment avec toi, tu es une merveilleuse petite soeur, et tu deviendras une grande pirate.**

**- Comment... comment sais-tu que... que je veux...**

**-Je le sais, c'est tout. Prends soin de lui, Lily ! **

**- Je te le promets. Je t'aime, grande soeur**

- Je t'aime aussi.

Rouge lâcha lentement la main de sa soeur, et une unique goutte de sang vint finir sa course sur le plancher.

**- Rouge ! Tu...**

Les larmes lui montèrent soudainement aux yeux. Tout le monde mourrait un jour. Tous ceux qu'elle aimerait mourraient un jour.  
Elle était anéantie. Sa soeur venait de rendre son dernier souffle dans ses bras.

Elle fit alors la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit : courir.

Elle courrut le plus loin possible, sans s'arrêter, et fit le tour de l'île une première fois. Elle courrut le plus vite possible, comme pour échapper à son destin, comme pour échapper au malheur.


End file.
